Yukkuri Letty
Overview A fairly rare and enigmatic yukkuri found only in cold climates around Gensokyo (never seen in the outside world). They are believed to hibernate all through spring and summer, but emerge in mid to late fall. Behavior The standard non-bodied version of this yukkuri, upon awaking from its six month slumber, will begin hunting down and eating its primary prey, the very prolific Minoriko and Shizuhas, which by the time the Yukkuri Letty has awoken have reproduced to near swarm proportions. The non-bodied Yukkuri Letty will also hunt and eat any large groups of yukkuri it happens to cross, reducing their numbers drastically. The only exception seem to be Cirnos, which live peacefully with and around the much larger Yukkuri Lettys. Yukkuri Letty is a big eater, though not so much as Yukkuri Yuyuko, and, at times, store prey in its cheeks in a manner similar to that of a squirrel or chipmunk. Interestingly enough, Yukkuri Lettys are not known to readily attack groups of less than five of the same yukkuri at a time. It seems to have a natural inclination to ignore single and mixed yukkuri families, instead going after yukkuri groups that are comprised of the same type. There are some exceptions to this, but they are very rare. Both the standard and bodied Yukkuri Letty like to eat human food, and the bodied ones appear to prefer that to eating other yukkuris. Thankfully, their low numbers mean that they are only rarely encountered, if at all. While they do say "Yum" along with "Tasting it easy", neither one of these phrases is a "catch phrase" for the Letty. Relationship with other Yukkuri It is believed that the Yukkuri Letty is responsible for keeping many of the more prolific species of yukkuri (i.e. Yukkuri Alice, Yukkuri Minoriko, Yukkuri Shizuha) from becoming too many in number, preventing yukkuri overpopulation. Therefore, not including Cirnos, most yukkuri avoid Lettys. Speech *Tasting it easy! *Winter Easy! *Yum! Rumors & Miscellaneous * Yukkuri Letty are surprisingly passive for being so voracious; they rarely pursue prey if it tries to escape and even then only if the prey is in significant numbers. Despite their passive tendencies, when actually in pursuit of something it intends to eat, they exhibit surprising speed and agility. * So far there are only four types of other yukkuri that the Yukkuri Letty will not eat. These are Yukkuri Cirno, Yukkuri Daiyousei, Yukkuri Medicine, and Yukkuri Utsuho. The first two appear to be on friendly terms with the Yukkuri Letty, while the other are just avoided for good measures. * The Yukkuri Letty is the only known yukkuri that is actually feared by the normally alpha-predator, Yukkuri Yuyuko, possibly because it could easily eat the much smaller yukkuri if it were so inclined. Remilias and Flans don't fear a Letty so much, given their natural flight abilities. * It is rumored that bodied Yukkuri Letty can command large groups of standard Yukkuri Cirnos, much like a queen-bee commanding its hive. * Despite being an ice entity, they can drink hot beverages. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Perfect Cherry Blossom